World without you
by Riikani
Summary: CS, oneshot. May interupts business of team Magma, and Drew is there. Please read the story for full understanding


_Hey everybody. My mood is a little melancholic right now, so I'm writing a sad story for once; if you want to see it that way. Anyway, Contestshipping, one-shot._

((_A/N This is written from a different computer so I still can't upload my other stories, so this one is to ease the pain. I hope))_

_--_

World without you

_They should have bothered Team Magma in the first place. Why did they anyway?_

_Those things May asked herself, kneeling by the lifeless body. Green hair colored red by the blood, which no longer flowed._

_"Why did I pull him with me?"_

A half an hour earlier:

The rocky ground beneath her feet wasn't stable and May also knew she didn't had the best balance in the world.

Therefore, the familiar feeling of falling wasn't a surprise.

What did surprize her, was the fact she didn't hit the ground. Someone had his arms under her armpits.

"Good grief, May. One day you're going to get yourself into real trouble with that clumsiness of yours", a familiar voice said, and May could hear the tone of his voice was slightly mocking.

Huffing she turned around, to face her longtime rival, looking into his green eyes, which were laughing at her once again. "It's not like I can help it, now can I Drew?" she asked him.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked at her; "Well I guess that's the sad part of it," and May turned around insulted.

"Hey you kids, get away from here!" a man in a red uniform came running by, followed by assuming his collegue.

While he ran past May, he roughly pushed her aside, causing her to fall into Drew's arms again.

Embarrassed she leaped away from him quickly and shot a death glare in the direction the man had headed.

"Hell no I'm going away!", May said, gritting her teeth. "I'm going to get him for this", and she ran after him.

Drew shook his head, having May in his arms against his chest was sure unexpected, but he restored himself quickly and ran after May.

They climbed the vulcano, May still chasing the man, and Drew because he wanted to make sure May was safe; somehow he felt uneasy about the situation.

"I thought I told you kids to get away", the man in the red uniform said, when the reached the stone pit of the vulcano. He and his collegue were working on some sort device but May nor Drew could see what it was.

"Not after the way you treated me!!" May shouted back furiousely, and Drew winced mentally. The man didn't look like he was someone to mess with, but then again, May didn't look that sweet either now she was really angry.

"Why did you had such a hurry anyway?!", the man snickered; "This thing here causes the vulcano to erupt and and flood the earth with magma, creating a new earth.

"WHAT!! You can't do that!, Pokemon live there!!"

The man gritted his teeth; "You know, you're getting pretty anoying," he grinned evily; Drew knew he wasn't about to do any good.

"I teach you what happens with people who mess with team Magma!" Drew's eyes widened; Team Magma!!

The team Magma Grunt called out a Tyrannitar, "Hyperbeam!", he ordered, pointing at May.

Drew saw it and knew he didn't had much time. "MAY!" he yelled and pushed her away from the beam, causing himself to get hit.

"Dammit", the other grunt cursed, "You wounded that boy! We have to get out of here!" and with a 'POOF' they were gone.

"Drew!!" May cried, standing up and ran to her green-haired rival. "Drew! Open your eyes! Stay awake!" she cried out, kneeling down beside him.

There were little beams of red coming from Drew's head and the wound on his chest told May it was serious.

"Hey...May.." Drew's faint voice said. "Told...you, you would...get into trouble". In May's eyes tears welled up. "That's not funny! You have to get to a hospital..."

May stopped when Drew's hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in.

One tender moment they sheared when Drew kissed her; at first May was shocked but then kissed him back.

When they pulled back, Drew half smiled, the other half was covered by a painful face; "I should have done...that...way...sooner, other time...other place.." he said his voice drifting off.

"Take...good care...of my pokemon, May". May spurred her eyes: "NO!! You're not leaving!! Stay with me, it's too soon" she cried but Drew only softly smiled.

"You know...May, I...should have told...you earlier", Drew said, having difficulties with breathing.

Suddenly his breathing became slower and he eased; "I...love...you", and he closed his eyes, his last words carried by the wind.

"NO!! DREW!! NO!!, DON'T YOU GO!!", May started crying, "Don't you leave me", her tears flowing uncontrollably.

It was the last time she showed any emotions.

* * *

May never came above it.

She took care of Drew's pokemon, just as he asked, with pain in her heart. Seeing Roselia lost without her trainer hurt even more.

She didn't compete in contests anymore, it reminded her too much of her time with Drew.

Years passed, as everyone grew older.

She was there when Ash and Misty married, being Master of the ceremonies, but she didn't smile.

Everyone could see the joy had disappeared from her eyes, leaving them dull and empty.

More years passed, and everyone had grown old, all gained their glory. May didn't care, she too was old, but her body finally matched her soul.

"May, we come by tomorrow to see if you're alright!", the old faces of Ash and Misty on the other side of the videophone looked worried. May nodded and hung up.

She looked outside at the pouring rain. "You haven't left my memory for one second, you know that Drew?", she said softly, her voice quivering due to the age.

She sighed and walked slowly to her bed.

May covered herself with blankets and muttered; "Oh, I wish you would be with me, after all those years, you still have my heart".

"So, now I'm a thief too??" the voice of a young boy said, one May knew very well.

"Drew, is that you?", the still vague but slowly becoming clearer appearence flicked his hair; "Seems the years have turned you blind too", May stood up and pouted, one thing she hadn't done for decennia.

"Come on May", Drew reached out his hand, "It's time for us to leave"

The years litterally fell off, leaving May young again, the same age as Drew.

She smiled the first time in all those years, as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Misty found her, smiling.

Ash smiled softly and held his crying wife.

"I guess she finally met up with Drew again", he said before he closed his eyes too, and tears fell about the sorrow of a long lost friend.

--

_Ok, weird, I'm crying myself, anyway, please review. I really want to know what you think about this story. Please no flames about Drew dying early, I'm no fan of that either. _


End file.
